En La Cama
by Anngel
Summary: ¿¿¿Que?, Kodashi a caido en una de las posas encantadas?... Dios nos libres... Un Ranma&Akane, ojala les guste... y como ultimo comentario el 10 arriba... final... Por ahora...
1. La posa encantada

Partiré por decir, GRACIAS a los que han leído estas historias y a los que han visitado mi bloger y gracias por sus comentarios, ahora dejo mis aburridas palabras y les presento esta semi-parodia, que pese a su titulo, NO ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD hee!!, mal pensados…

Basado en el cuento "Almadon de Plumas" del Libro Cuentos de Amor Locura y Muerte de Horacio Quiroga y Nuestra parejita de ensueños Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

_**En la cama**_

Como cada mañana en una ciudad de Japón, en una calle de cuyo no nombre no recuerdo y en una casa, con un dojo de entrenamiento de artes marciales estilo libre, se escuchaba un melodioso canto desde el dormitorio de un par de recién casados.

Ranma No Baka!!!!! – se escucho un fuerte golpe seguido de un temblor grado 8 en la escala de Mercali, lo digo asi, solo porque cuando Kasumi entro a la habitación de su hermana pequeña y de su ahora marido Ranma, para entregar una carta, encontró la cama partida en dos y el escritorio que hasta hace 10 minutos estaba al lado de la ventana como escudo delante de un indefenso varón, con la camisa del pijama hecho tiritas.

Hermana, una carta para tu esposo – transmitió Kasumi, con una enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba de lado a lado en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Akane, ¿Se acabo la guerra?

NO

Hasta cuando tendré que repetir, que Kodashi puso somníferos en las flores que te iba a regalar y por error tome su aroma y me desmayé, por eso aparecí atado en su casa…

Saotome, no hay excusa que valga, menos cuando solo llevamos 3 días de casados – la peli azul se acercaba a su marido con el aura roja de batalla que siempre la caracterizó, necesitaba golpearlo y pronto, sus manos le pedían sangre, tal y como fue cuando se entero que Rioga era P-Chan.

Si ese desgraciado, Rioga No baka!!!, era p-chan y lo peor es que Ranma guardo el secreto; si vieran como gritaba el cerdo asqueroso que me vio desnuda, cuando lo tiré al agua hirviendo, y luego se fue a buscar la cura de su maldición a la China gracias a vuelos Aeromazo Akane Tlda.

y si me perdonas mi vida- decía un joven peli-negro que temblaba mas que gelatina en proceso de cuajo.

Cielo no te preocupes que no dolerá… Mucho

Horas mas tardes podemos a ver a la señora Saotome recorriendo las calles con una linda sonrisa, en una mano la bolsa del mandado y en la otra arrastrando a un joven de la trenza del cabello, cuyo artista marcial estaba inconciente y con la mitad del cuerpo vendado.

Jo… jO… O.o Jo – Mi amado Ranma, te liberaré de una chica Violenta, tu te mereces lo mejor y eso solo te lo puedo dar yo, tu amada Kodashi Takewaki, que te lleva unas ricas galletas – en este proceso, ¿ustedes saben que pasa cuando dos trenes que van en sentidos contrarios, uno frente a otro a alta velocidad por una misma vía?... Pues si es verdad, chocan y se destruyen, algo parecido ocurrió aquí, mientras Akane arrastraba a su marido por una de las puntas de las calles que dan al dojo, Kodashi iba caminando en dirección a ellos, por la misma calle.

En guardia Tendo, hoy mi amado Ranma me dará su corazón

Kodashi, loca, si intentas diseccionar a mi marido de nuevo no te ira bien, hasta cuando tenemos que repetir que ¿si le sacas el corazón muere? – dijo una akane con un eje cómico en su rostro, aunque la verdad su aura de batalla ya comenzaba estallar

Payasa de 5 categoría, ¡prepárate!

Kodashi, deja a mi esposa en paz – el chico maltrecho se paro lento y a duras mientras la joven del leotardo ya lo estaba asfixiando

Una vena, dos veas, tres venas, ya da miedo, cuatro veas, cinco venas y la cabeza de Akane se veía deforme, de debajo de su falda saco una pequeña tabla de medidas, durante los 10 minutos que siguieron, comenzó a sacar medias.

Un mazo de 2 kilos, la deja en la siguiente calle, un mazo de 5 kilos la deja en el bosque, un mazo de 10 kilos, las e mitad de osea… y asi de 20 km, de 30 km… 100 km….

¡Este es perfecto!- saco un mazo de 500 kilos y golpeo con toda su fuerza, por sus cálculos caería cerca de la torre Eisffel y con un poco de suerte no la verian e un par de meses, se tranquilizo un poco, pese a solo ver la trenza de su marido que se asomaba bajo los casi 40 mazos que saco antes de golpear a la chica de color agua marina…

En otro lugar del mundo a muchos kilómetros de los esposos Saotome Tendo, un vigía de ropas cafés, le indicaba a unos turistas de la maldición de las posas del lugar, primero pasaron por la poza- Aquí se ahogo una chica pelirroja hace mas de 2000 años, desde ese entonces todo aquel que cae en la posa, se convierte en una chica peli-roja, en esta otra, se callo un hombre sobre un toro, que llevaba en sus manos una serpiente y una ave, también se ahogo y por ende también se transforma, pero en una mezcla de hombre con cara de toro que tiene alas… No les diré donde aparece la serpiente… - conversaba amenamente, mientras a los poco metros un bulto color agua marina callo en una de las posas. El vigía se puso de color morado, mientras que los turistas no sabían que pasaba… - Ahí hace 3000 años, callo un puercoespín que llevaba un murciélago, un ratón y una pelota de hilo en la boca…


	2. EL regreso

En otro lugar del mundo a muchos kilómetros de los esposos Saotome Tendo, un vigía de ropas cafés, le indicaba a unos turistas de la maldición de las posas del lugar, primero pasaron por la poza- Aquí se ahogo una chica pelirroja hace mas de 2000 años, desde ese entonces todo aquel que cae en la posa, se convierte en una chica peli-roja, en esta otra, se callo un hombre sobre un toro, que llevaba en sus manos una serpiente y una ave, también se ahogo y por ende también se transforma, pero en una mezcla de hombre con cara de toro que tiene alas… No les diré donde aparece la serpiente… - conversaba amenamente, mientras a los poco metros un bulto color agua marina callo en una de las posas. El vigía se puso de color morado, mientras que los turistas no sabían que pasaba… - Ahí hace 3000 años, callo un puercoespín que llevaba un murciélago, un ratón y una pelota de hilo en la boca…

"Querida Akane, tal vez el es momento o tal vez no, como me gustaría estar frente a ti y decirte cuanto te amo, la verdad no me había atrevido a decirlo… Pero ahora te lo diré sin mas preámbulos"…- Tinta verde y la dirección de la casa de los tendo, lo que no sabia el chico eternamente perdido, es que desde hace tres dias era la familia Saotome-Tendo y que su adorada Akane, ahora era Akane Saotome, ¿Qué lío no?, dio unos cuentas pasos lentos mirando la punta del risco, cuando unas pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su nariz – oh! NO! – Ya era tarde, el implacable chaparrón ya lo había dejado totalmente empapado.

El guía de las posas se dispuso a secar a la bola de pelos que había salido de la posa, no se como describir tamaña criatura, tenia forma de una pelota de playa, pero aplastada en la mesa parecía choapino, más de la pequeña raya horizontal debajo de unas perlar negras brillantes, se desprendían dos colmillos exageradamente afilados, en resumen era una pelota de playa con colmillos de vampiro. De un momento a otro salio rebotando por la puerta, no sabe cuantos metros se alejo de la cabaña del guía, solo recordó que se había estrellado de frente con un cerdo negro.

Que cómoda almohada me he encontrado – decía un chico despistado después de haberse transformado nuevamente en un joven humano y que por cierto se topo con la bola peluda; siguió su camino y añadió un accesorio peludo a su equipaje.

La carta estaba escrita, esperaba que el azar lo ayudara a llegar a Nerima antes de la próxima era glacial, así que apuro su paso, con tan buena suerte que a los pocos meses había llegado a la casa de los Tendo.

Kasumi, que gusto verte… ¿que haces en Yokohama?- decía el chico con cara de interrogante

Rioga-kun, estamos en Nerima- le objetaba a su amigo de la pañoleta la mayor de las Tendo, con una linda sonrisa que provocó un leve color carmín en la cara del joven- ¿Te gustaría pasar unos días en nuestra casa?, después de todo no alcanzaste a llegar a tiempo a la Boda de Akane…

Hola, Rioga, ¿Cómo estas?- saludo la oji-marrón a su amigo, esbozando un cariñoso abrazo, que un chico de trenza no vio con buenos ojos

¿Cómo estas cerdo?

Recién el chico de la pañoleta se habia dado cuenta de las palabras de Kasumi, la palabra boda y el pronombre Akane, solamente se conjugaban con otro, pero desagradable pronombre Ranma Saotome; quedó de piedra y se cayó en pedacitos como quien rompe una estatua de mármol, su mochila rodó por el piso, haciendo que una bola de pelos rodara hasta estrellarse con las piedras de la fuente, unos ojos inconcientes con los colmillos abiertos se esparcía por piso como bajada de cama de peluche.

En tanto un camión de basura se llevaba los restos de Hibiki, Ranma tomaba a su esposa por la cintura y entraban a la casa.

Kasumi, Nabiki ha vuelto a dejar este peluche horrendo en el patio – Grito Akane a su hermana

Bien, pues déjalo en la lavadora.

La mota de pelos abrió los ojos espantosamente, cuando vio el agua que se mezclaba con el detergente y era zambullida a dicho remolino.

Akane, he desarmado tus almohadas, para lavarlas, luego me ayudas a ármalas

Si hermana, ahora iré a mi cuarto

Koishi – Ranma mostraba sus lindos ojos azules a su esposa para convencerla de que necesitaba un rato a solas con ella.

A duras penas la criatura salio de la lavadora después de dar unas miles de vueltas y quedar como gato esponjado, esta era su oportunidad para apoderarse de su amado Ranma, recordemos que la mota es Kodashi, salto por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto con cama matrimonial, vio sobre la cama un lindo traje blanco de varón, estilo Chino y un vestido color celeste tipo occidental, salto sobre la prenda azulada, pero un pie que la hizo estrellarse contra la silla de habitación, la dejo nuevamente inconciente.

Amor, aquí se habia quedado el relleno de tu almohada – tomo a la bola de pelos que para estas alturas se estaba desarmando, algunas hebras de hilo caían de ella.

Entonces rellena la funda, porque la necesitaremos muy pronto- el joven tomo a su delicada esposa por la espalda y la dejo lento sobre la cama…


	3. ¿De verdad?

Amor, aquí se había quedado el relleno de tu almohada – tomo a la bola de pelos que para estas alturas se estaba desarmando, algunas hebras de hilo caían de ella.

Entonces rellena la funda, porque la necesitaremos muy pronto- el joven tomo a su delicada esposa por la espalda y la dejo lento sobre la cama…

Unos tiernos besos recorrieron el cuello de Akane, quien con leves empujones al delicado modo de la ahora Señora Tendo, saco a su esposo de una sola patada y le planto un mazo en la cabeza.

Lo siento amor, pero aun no estoy lista- le susurro a una trenza que salía de debajo de un mazo y salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Con un poco de dificultad el joven recién casado se levanto del piso, como quien despega una calcomanía adherida a una superficie de madera – Si no fuera por esa sonrisa que desprende su rostro, tal vez ya me habría ido con cualquiera de las otras prometidas… Aunque, su delicadeza es lo que mas amo… - Le comenzaba a salir una vena en la cabeza – esos lindos mazos, con los que últimamente hasta medida en peso y longitud de vuelo le ha sacado… Te amo… Ya lo veras hoy… - Salio corriendo de la habitación.

En tanto una atontada bola de pelos tenía unos ojos del porte de un CD, algo bastante exagerado, tomando en cuenta que su tamaño no superaba el de una pelota de baloncesto; aunque para estos efectos no es algo importante, pues en su pequeña cabeza peluda, se maquinaban, los planes más maquiavélicos que se pudieran imaginar, SU amado Ranma, había dicho que amaba a la marimacho, eso no lo permitiría, o era suyo o no era de nadie.

El Yusenko:

El guarda posas comenzaba a escribir unas cartas a todos los encantados en por la posas en Yusenko:

Estimados Amigos Encantados:

Es un honol, pala mi, comentales que una cica a caído a una posa encantada, esta, tenia un leotaldo velde…

En Nerima

Ya había caído la noche y en el comedor de la casa se reunían, los esposos y su familia, conversaban amenamente.

¿¿Y como la han pasado la noche de bodas que los hemos dejado solos hee??- Nabiki Rompió la amable conversación que habían tenido hasta ese momento.

Eso no es asunto tuyo Hermana – Objeto Akane, ya calculando con que mazo podría golpear a Ranma si decía alguna tarades

Es verdad hija, ¿ya viene nuestro heredero en camino?- Shoun espectaba, mientras abrazaba a su amigo de combate y de fechoría convertido en panda.

Akane – Ranma Tuvo la ocurrencia de sujetar a su esposa por la cintura y susurrar bajo, para que solo ella escuchara – Esta noche, nada lo impedirá.

Bajo el lema "Vuelos internacionales Mazo Akane T… Saotome Ltda." Le dio un pequeño aventoncito, que por lo que escuche de los vecinos de la casa, el pobre hombre llego 1 día mas tarde a la casa, con rasguños varios y moretones en todo el cuerpo, por supuesto que lo esperaba su linda esposa, con el baño listo… con un secador conectado, para terminar su venganza.

Akane ya llegue del vuelo, esta vez me mandaste Kyoto… Cada vez estas afinado más tu técnica…

Lo siento Ranma, pero me encontraste un poco nerviosa – Miró su rostro con ternura, lo poso entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente en los labios

Koishi estas un poco pálida, ¿Estas bien?

Si anatta, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, me duele un poco el cuello

¿Será que te hice falta yo? – Dijo nuevamente con su ego por las nubes

Baka!!!!, Ególatra!!!!, Pervertido!!!! – Pah!!, fue un nueva mazo, esta vez un poca mas pequeño, para dejarlo inconciente y meterlo a la ducha…

Continuará…

Os que lamento la demora, pero en mi casita estoy sin Internet digamos que telefónica chile no es muy buena proveedora del servicio, así que no me queda mas que publicar aquí en el trabajo y la verdad mi jefe ya me quiere matar XD.

Bueno saludos y espero publicar nuevamente la siguiente.

Gracias a todos los que leen estas locuras, la verdad es un grana halago sus comentarios, saludos y apoyo, para Trekumy y Naoko Tendo.

Atte. Anngel


	4. Dos grandes Razones

Si anatta, es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, me duele un poco el cuello

¿Será que te hice falta yo? – Dijo nuevamente con su ego por las nubes

Baka!!!!, Ególatra!!!!, Pervertido!!!! – Pah!!, fue un nueva mazo, esta vez un poca mas pequeño, para dejarlo inconciente y meterlo a la ducha de un solo aventón.

Mas tarde podemos a ver a la linda pareja que formaban nuestros protagonistas, cada uno en uno de los costados de la cama matrimonial, Akane miraba fijo a los ojos azul profundo de su marido, con una pose leve de combate, con las piernas dobladas y una mano delante de la otra apoyadas en la cama; mientras Ranma estaba con una pierna sujeta en el suelo, la otra doblada y mirando fijamente los… (Occ!! Occ, Tos), debajo de la pijama amarilla de su mujer, parecía una lucha de feroces lobos hambrientos, ella por defender su territorio virgen y el otro por recorrer ese terreno en plenitud, devorando todo a su paso.

Ternura yo…- Ranma había ganado unos centímetros en la cama, moviéndose lento por el costado

Sr. Saotome, ni lo insinúe – Dijo una Peli-azul, corriéndose en la misma dirección donde su marido movía.

Una bola de pelos miraba expectante lo que pasaba, pues ya había comenzado a ejecutar su plan, si rebobinamos a la llegada de Ranma, vuelta de su viaje aéreo a Kyoto y mencionamos que debido a lo mismo demoro 24 hrs. Sabemos que el resultado de la ecuación es:

**(Akane – Ranma) x Cama Matrimonial + (Almohada - Relleno) x Bola de pelos = 2 puntos en el cuello de Akane**

Efectivamente, eso que están pensando es verídico. Akane sintió un leve mareo, lo que su esposo aprovechó para acercarse velozmente y sacar la parte de arriba de la blusa de su esposa, dejó su torso y su pecho al descubierto, lo que sonrojo automáticamente a la oji-marrón, pero no la dejo inmovilizada, automáticamente tomo la almohada a su costado y comenzó a golpear fuertemente a su seudo raptor de pijama, la pobre Kodashi que se encontraba dentro, quedó inconciente, lo que no dejo que viera lo que paso a continuación con la pareja.

Ranma, se posó sobre su esposa tomando sus manos, para sostenerlas delicadamente a los costados de la cabeza de su atacante, comenzó a besar pasando por la frente, dejando su aliento plasmado en los labios seductores de fresa – mmm, me encanta la fresa Akane – Siguió por su cuello, separo su cabeza y miro con dulzura aquella silueta que lo enloquecía, se detuvo mirando dos grandes cosas que le inquietaban… (Mal pensados, terminen de leer primero); eran dos medianos puntos rojos en la parte inferior izquierda de cuello, haciendo caso omiso a sus presentimientos funestos, siguió en la labor de amar como nunca a su mujer.

Por lo que me contó Nabiki ¿y como, no iba a saber?, si puso video grabadoras en su habitación mientras habían salido a pasear, esa parejita se amo como nunca; era un concierto de gemidos que se escuchaba por la casa, mas que una noche para recordar.

Tras dormir unas horas, por el desvelo y el gran cansancio físico que les provoco el ejercicio, un tierno y complacido, Sr. Saotome dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, para preparar un delicioso desayuno.

Akane, despierta – movió las sabanas descubriendo una desnudes calida e inocente

No, no papá, no me quiero levantar.

Sonrió para si, adoraba ver aquella ternura que expresaba cuando estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque, para que negar que sentía celos de Morfeo. ¿Por qué no mejor dormir en los brazos de Ranma?, su ego relucía con apenas unas chispas. El cuerpo de su amada se movía intuitivamente, algo estaba mal, comenzó a despertar lento, veía todo borroso y sus movimientos eran lentos.

Ranma…

El la abrazó despacio, no sabia los días de dolor y penumbras que se avecinaban…

Continuará

Bueno, poco a poco se parece mas Al cuento "Almadón de plumas", lo sé, nadie quiere que termine así, pero quien sabe???, solo el autor.

Saludos Trekumy, que m anima mucho al leer mis ideas locas, en las tardes de ocio en mi trabajo y ha naoko… Es una ternura ella.

Esooo hasta pronto

Anngel


	5. Vientos de muerte

El la abrazó despacio, no sabia los días de dolor y penumbras que se avecinaban.

Para ser sinceros hasta que vi el video de la noche de la parejita de tortolos todo estaba bien, si no fuera porque me he quedado sin sueldo, Nabiki me ha sacado todo lo que tenia, ahh! Y no digan nada por unas fotos comprometedoras que andan dando vueltas por la red, de una tal Anngel.

Kasumi entro después de tocar la un par de veces, para ver como se encontraba su hermana, ya hace unos días la notaba cansada, un poco pálida y con mareos, su esposo decia que posiblemente aumentara la familia, pero para Akane no era verdad, ella mejor que nadie sabia que eso no se lo provocaría un hijo, si estuviera creciendo en su vientre.

Ranma ¿Cómo está Akane? – Dijo la mayor de las Tendo con un eje de amargura en su rostro.

Esta bien, aun duerme – dijo Ranma acariciando el cabello azulado de la joven, la miró con dulzura; ya hace días que no veía la tabla de longitud de mazos, y las reprimendas se habían transformado en dulces caricias.

Te traje unas cartas

Gracias Kasumi, la veré- su cuñada dejo la habitación y el empezó su rutina de todos los días sábados que llegaba el correo, seleccionaba las importantes y el resto, se iba algún lugar donde Akane las encontraba e iban a parar lo suficiente lejos, como para verlas de avioncitos- haber veamos, una carta de cobranza de Nabiki, Por Kami!!!, esta mujer no me dejará en paz; una de duelo… Oh! Maldición otra vez Rioga, ¿Me pregunto si llegará al Dojo, para hoy en la tarde?; ¿Otra carta de Yusenko?, seguro que es para avisar que algún idiota se callo a las posas, ya me imagino a cualquiera de los Tatewaki convertido en alguna cosas rara – Río para si – Sigamos, interesante, una oferta de osos de peluche en la ciudad, ¡Tanto que mi Akane quería es eso! ¿Cómo se llamaba?...

Himitsu, Mi cielo, Himitsu- masgullo bajo la peli-azul que se encontraba en la cama, su estado esta ves era un poco peor, las ojeras ya iban muy marcada bajo esos lindos ojos.

Gracias Koishi, pero sabes aunque no quieras llamaré a Tofu.

No, Ranma si estoy bien

¿Segura?

Si – le regalo unas de las mas lindas sonrisas que nunca pudo dar, su estado anímico también empeoraba, pero su esposo prefería mantenerla entretenida.

Oh! mira otra carta!- movió el sobre para que Akane lo alcanzara

¿Qué es?, ¿de quien es?

Carta para la Sra. Akane Saotome

¿De verdad? – dijo con un poco mas de brillo en su rostro - ¿Y esa que tienes en la mano?

Ah!, ¿esta?, para mi

¿de donde?

De China, fui invitado a un torneo de artes marciales y quiero que vengas conmigo ¿si?

No puedo cielo, tengo que dar unos exámenes… ¿Tardaras mucho?

No, iré, ganaré y volveré para hacerte mía…

Días mas tarde el joven artista marcial partió rumbo a China y su esposa se quedo en cama, no había forma de convencerla que tenia que verla un doctor, Ranma duras penas la hizo prometer que si se desmayaba una sola vez mas, iría donde Tofu; pero no fue otra que la misma que me dejo en la banca rota y sin dinero para locomoción, la que la persuadió para que visitara la Clínica, he llegado a pensar que a veces tiene corazón, de piedra, pero corazón.

Ranma vencía a todos sus rivales, día tras día; caían como débiles maquetas de cartón. Ya había pasado un mes solo queria terminar luego con el dichoso torneo, las voz de Kasumi solo minutos antes de las semifinales, no le habian augurado nada bueno.

Si Ranma, esta bien

¿Pero y porque no me habla?

Porque esta durmiendo, oh! Ranma te dejo, tengo que hacer la cena – escucho unos murmullos de llanto, pudo reconocer a Soun diciendo- waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!, mi pobre hija y con lo feliz que estaba con su marido; Tenia que regresar pronto.

El Luchador Ranma Saotome, dirigirse por favor a informaciones, tiene llamada desde Japón- Sus ojos parecieron brillar, corrió al teléfono – Akane, mi vida ¿eres tu?

No cuñadito, soy yo Nabiki

Nabiki, ¿que pasa?

Debería cobrarte por la información, igual como le vendí a Anngel su video de la consumación del matrimonio

¿Qué?, ¿Quién le vendiste nuestra intimidad?

Calma cuñadito, quieres que te cuente ¿Si o no?

Ya dime, al grano ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

La reviso Tofu, cada día esta más débil y ni el sabe la causa…

¿Por qué maldición no me habían dicho? – grito exasperado por la bocina

Akane lo pidió

¿Cuál fue el diagnostico?

Ella… Ella… ell…

Nabiki, estas llorando – Para que su cuñada, con el poder y la frialdad del mismo demonio llorara, era porque algo grave estaba ocurriendo en la casa Tendo – Maldicón Nabiki dime!!!!!!!!!!!

Ella esta muriendo…

Dejó caer el auricular mientras su cuñada aun le hablaba, su cuerpo se entumeció, un frio lo recorrio de pies a cabeza…- Akane…

Continuará

Ya seeeeeeeee, paso de la comedia muy rapido al drama… pero ya veran que no es tan malo como se ve, NADA EN ESTA VIDA, ES LO QUE APRENTA.

Gracias por sus rew… Me dan mucho animo

Saludos Anngel


	6. Ya nada queda

Nabiki, estas llorando – Para que su cuñada, con el poder y la frialdad del mismo demonio llorara, era porque algo grave estaba ocurriendo en la casa Tendo – Maldición Nabiki dime!!!!!!!!!!!

Ella esta muriendo…

Dejó caer el auricular mientras su cuñada aun le hablaba, su cuerpo se entumeció, un frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza…- Akane…

Desde la madrugada caían lágrimas en Narima, el cielo se tiño de color tristeza. Una esposa perdía la vitalidad tendida ya hace más de un mes en su cama, su familia se apilaba fuera del cuarto matrimonial, como animas errantes.

¡¡¡NO!!!, Akane no me puede dejar solo!- gritaba un hombre desesperado, con una mano sangrando después de haber hecho trisas el auricular del teléfono.

Ranma, tranquilo ¿que pasa?- pregunto el chico del pañuelo amarillo

Rioga, me deja solo…

¿Quien?

Akane…

¿Qué maldición le haz hecho estupido?

Riega, tengo que volver…

¿Ahh?, pero y ¿como volverás?, si los organizadores no te darán el boleto del avión, si no terminas el torneo.

Me da igual, el estupido torneo, necesito ver a mi esposa; corrección TENGO QUE VER A MI ESPOSA.

Ten cuidado… ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?, no tienes dinero

No se, tal vez…

Hermanita – Kasumi acariciaba a la maltrecha Akane, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban amoratadas y sus labios estaban tan azules como su cabello que para estas alturas ya no desprendía el brillo que acompañaba las tardes de su marido- hermanita ¿Qué pasa?, ya no te levantas, ya no brillan tus ojos, ya no sales con tus arranques de energía, te extrañamos…

Kasumi, vengo a hacer la revisión de Akane- entro Tofu, en el cuarto de la joven esposa que moría día a día

Si, Tofu – tomo sus manos y las beso con tranquilidad – no quiero que le pase nada

Yo menos querida, la he curado desde pequeña, me he desvelado noches enteras buscando algo que me de indicios de su estado de salud, pero su anemia es muy avanzada, y por los exámenes practicados que por cierto no revelan nada anormal, no podemos hacer mas, solo esperar algún milagro o un desenlace fatal – esta vez el tímido doctor tomó a su esposa y besos sus labios… ¿Qué?, no les había contado… Pues si, se casaron hace un par de meses y adivinen quien fue la que movió los hilitos mientras que Tofu estaba desmayado para que le pidieran matrimonio a Kasumi, pues si, la miserable de Nabiki, el pobre parecía marioneta.

Las olas parecían pequeñas frente al dolor que sentía, llevaba casi 7 horas nadando, la pelirroja echaba fuego por la boca mientras que avanzaba desesperada tras brasear como nunca en su vida lo pensó, pues no tenia dinero para barco, ni mucho menos para avión. Cuando logró llegar a las costas de Japón descanso y respiró hondo en la orillas. Bajo sus pies encontró un pequeño muñeco, era ese muñeco que tanto deseaba su delicada esposa "Himitsu", era un delicado muñeco de felpa suave y terso, muy parecido a la piel de Akane, de un leve color café, mezclado con matices negros, sus ojos inspiraban paz y su corbata de moño, lo hacia parecer un pequeño ángel con orejas, tal vez esto la ayudaría un poco.

La pelirroja corría por las calles, llevaba ya casi 1 día entero sin comer, pero sus fuerzas eran demaciadas tenia que verla, sentir sus caricias y ver esa sonrisa, la salvaría a como diera lugar, ella era su vida, no existiría nadie mas; salto las murallas de la casa y de un solo salto llego a la habitación de su esposa, estaba sola, dormida tan profundamente que Ranma no distinguió si estaba viva o había muerto, de sus ojos se cayeron gotas, tenia acercarse a la cama, temía dentro de su poco espacio de razón que no llego a tiempo.

Akane – dijo en voz temblorosa

Ranma, ¿estas aquí? – una débil voz recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a los oídos del joven, no alcanzo decir nada cuando un tetera de agua caliente llegó desde el primer piso, se estrelló en su cabeza devolviéndolo a su forma masculina, la joven rió instintivamente, por la cara que puso su amado, Ranma volteo a ver bajo la ventana, ahí estaba otra vez, la "Dulce Nabiki", que ahora anotaba otro tanto % de dinero a la cuenta de su cuñado.

Maldita Nabiki – susurro por lo bajo

Pensé que no llegarías- dijo su malgastada voz

Eso nunca – se arrodillo a la orilla de la cama besando sus labios que se marchitaban secos por la falta de vida en ellos.

Tofu, no sabe que es lo que tengo, cada día mi cuerpo esta mas débil y no ayudaba mucho que tu estuvieras lejos…

Lo se, mi pequeña, lo se… me quedaré a tu lado para siempre no lo dudes

Ranma…

Dime- mientras acariciaba el cabello de la mujer postrada

Llévame a la ventana, ya no tengo fuerzas y por lo menos quiero ver cielo una vez más.

Tomó a su esposa con la mayor delicadeza del mundo y la llevó a la ventana, la acaricio sin apuro y se sentó en el marco con sus sueños que escurrían lentamente por sus mejillas, las ansias desvaneciéndose en sus brazos, era su esposa y la perdía después de haber luchado tanto contra sus sentimientos y haber despreciado tantas oportunidades de tenerla antes, el tiempo era poco y se acaba…

Durmieron por horas abrazados mirando un futuro que no se veía para nada de alegre.

En la cama una almohada peluda se reía en silencio, pronto llegaría su oportunidad, pese a estar un poco acalambrada, por estar mas de un mes metida dentro de una funda de mas encima de ser aplastada por esa chica que se veía liviana, pero pesaba un tonel…

Continuara…

Huy!!!, ya se que me he puesto demaciado dramatica, pero era necesario…

Bueno, dedicado Trekumy…

Y muchas gracias por leerme…

Anngel


	7. 7 No Mas y cap 8 Milagro

_**No más**_

Durmieron por horas abrazados mirando un futuro que no se veía para nada de alegre.

En la cama una almohada peluda se reía en silencio, pronto llegaría su oportunidad, pese a estar un poco acalambrada, por estar mas de un mes metida dentro de una funda de mas encima de ser aplastada por esa chica que se veía liviana, pero pesaba un tonel.

Despertó entre unos brazos confortables, sentía el calor de la protección que solo su marido podía darle, sobre su regazo encontró el pequeño muñeco de felpa.

Himitsu- acarició el pequeño, lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

Si, mi princesa, es ese muñeco que tanto querías – por sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de incontenible dolor.

Acaricio su cabeza, besó su frente y tomó al muñeco – Hola soy Himitsu y estoy aquí para darte muchos besos – pegó el muñeco a su rostro dándole pequeños besos con el osito por el rostro, logró sacar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi pequeño amigo Himitsu, te cuidará mientras yo no este…

¿Te iras de nuevo?

No, solo mientras me voy a cambiar ropa – puso un dedo en su boca, para cerrar la promesa de velar sus sueños por toda la vida

No, quédate

No quiero que te refríes, además tu estado ya es muy delicado

Quédate, no me dejes sola – posó su mano en el pecho húmedo del varón que la sostenía.

Se levantó del marco de la ventana, a paso lento caminó hacia la cama intentado no tropezar con el pequeño Himitsu que se encontraba en el piso, ¿Qué, pero si estaba en los brazos de Akane?; cuando estaba sobre su esposa tirada sobre el lecho, miro hacia un lado, estaba el, ese pequeño lo había ayudado. Beso lento su cuello, tanto tiempo lejos había hecho mella en su corazón, pero también en su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla cerca, estar dentro de esa débil figura que se convertía lentamente su ya antigua marimacho; la bola de pelos empezaba a retorcerse en su funda; volvieron a tocar sus cuerpos como lo habían hecho solo esa noche, ya nada estaba tan cerca como la incertidumbre de su futuro.

Nos iremos

¿Qué? – Akane miró dulcemente a su marido

SI, te llevaré, y será ahora mismo, la familia Saotome, se irá unos meses fuera, a terminar aquel torneo

Pero…

No, nos vamos ahora mismo…

Tomó sus cosas, una maleta con lo necesario de su mujer, corrió al cuarto de Genma- Lo siento papá, esto es solo algo de lo que me debes – sacó dinero y desapareció del dojo Tendo.

Ramna, espera.

Dime cielo

Dejaré a Himitsu aquí…

Yo creí, que lo ibas llevar

Se quedará aquí – lo sentó el borde del escritorio, mirando directamente a su cama, besó la pequeña cabeza- Cuida a mi familia y vigila que Nabiki no ponga cámaras, ni venda mas mis fotografías a gente que nadie conoce…

Parecía que el pequeño oso le afirmara con la mirada, se veia tan extraño, cuando su esposo lo dejó en su regazo estaba con los ojos a medio abrir, mas cuando lo sentaba en el escritorio tenia sus abiertos como dos pepas de cristal, tan bellos y luminosos, como los ojos azul profundo de su amor; lo otro que en cierta medida le alegraba, era que desde que la habían sacado de la cama, su estado de animo cambio y pareciera que las fuerzas las recuperaba con creces, su estado débil continuaba, pero con mucho mejor animo…

--------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

Ya seeeeeeeeeee, se vuelve algo complicado, pero es mejor así, es solo que la trama base la saque del cuento almadón de plumas, lo que no significa que valla a ser 100% igual…

Por esta vez dos capítulos en uno…

Sigamos

---------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

_**El milagro**_

Llevamos poca más de un mes en China, si en China, somos felices lejos de tantas peleas, que hasta hemos pensado quedarnos acá, aunque extraño a mi familia.

querida, hoy son las finales me acompañaras

Si anatta, me he sentido tan bien que lo único que quiero es ver como ganas el torneo

¿Si?, mira que te he visto tan bien que no quisiera que pasara nada malo – abrazo dulcemente a su esposa con la promesa intrínseca haber mas que un beso de promedio en esa caricia.

¿Y que malo podría pasar ahora?- pronuncio con un eje de picardía en su natural sonrisa – ¿acaso me raptara alguien?

¿Quién sabe?, tal ves te lleve un artista marcial… Te lleve como trofeo después de triunfar hoy…

Eres todo un pervertido Saotome

Lo se Señora Saotome

La tenía entre sus brazos, suspendida en medio del cuarto mientras la besaba dulcemente, el teléfono sonó con tan mala suerte de nuestra protagonista que el dulce Ranma se olvido que la tenia sostenida solo con una mano y al dejarla por el aparato endemoniado, como lo comenzaba a llamar Akane por sonar cada vez que estaban solo, la dejó caer en seco al suelo.

Ranma!!

Akane… Yo… Amor… yo… Lo sient…- cuando uno de los recordados mazos de la joven, que por cierto a estas altura su marido ya pensaba que no existían, se incrusto en su cabeza dejando inconciente por unos minutos

Te lo merecías

Lo se… Ahora podríamos irnos…- pese al golpe se sentía perfectamente, pues sabia que su dulce marim… niña ya estaba bien, temía volver a Nerima y que el episodio se repitiera.

Mientras en un cuarto una pobre mota de pelos se sentía aterrorizada, ese oso, ese estupido oso, no hacia mas que observarla, desde que su adorado se había marchado con la chica violenta de su esposa ese oso la perseguía, se habia movido desde la habitación matrimonial, hasta la de Kasumi, pues su peludo estomago empezaba despertar a las personas que habitaban la casa, con tan mala suerte que cuando intento morder a la mayor de las Tendo, Tofu, su esposo se habia vuelto un loco, si un loco, sus gafas cambiaron de color y las voz cambiaba a una muy graciosa, digamos que los esposos estaban en algo intimo cuando esto paso, así que al intentar morder, el joven medico que se interpuso dándole un buen golpe con un pesado libro de medicina. Quedó inconciente. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó el choapino, pudo mirar que a su costado se encontraba un oso que la miraba, creyó que movía sus pequeños torsos de felpa, pero antes de confirmarlo, salio corriendo del cuarto, cuando logró escapar llego al cuarto de Soun, pero con tan mala suerte que su sangre no le sabia muy bien, según que estaba un poco añeja… ¿Qué como se eso?, fácil Nabiki me sigue estrujando, ahora me quede sin closet. Saltó de la cama de Soun, con la sensación de que alguien la miraba en sus salidas nocturnas, volteó a ver el pasillo encontrándose con una un bulto en medio del pasillo que daba al baño, sus ojos oscuros parecían velar sus acciones para luego tomar cartas en el asunto y dar por delatada la situación, por su lado la mota de pelos solo pensaba en huir a la habitación de amado y esperar a que regresara la joven del mazo y terminar con su tarea. Alcanzó a voltear cuando la sombra ya estaba frente a ella observándola con cara de desquiciado, era ese oso, ese condenado oso, que podía moverse a voluntad y ahora ella era su presa, a penas dio un pequeño salto uno de los hilos de su cuerpo se vio debajo de una de las patas del oso.

Cielos que hace aquí este horrendo peluche de Nabiki- dijo la mayor de las Tendo después de ver como una bola de pelos se encontraba en medio de la fuente del patio- creo que Nabiki debería cuidar mas sus cosas, aunque no fueran muy bonitas.

Vale hermana, ya se que no soy tan ordenada, pero esta cosa la he de vuelto y no se porque razón vuelve a casa.

Ahh, hermana, hoy vuelve nuestra pequeña hermana ahí que preparar su habitación

Bien yo me encargo, le dejaré esta cosa de regalo, se verá muy bien al lado de Himitsu – al decir esto la mediana de las Tendo, la bola de pelos se volvió de espinas y calló en colapso nervioso.

Caminó lento por las escaleras y entro en la puerta donde un lindo patito decía Akane y Ranma, ahí estaba ese oso doblemente endemoniado, Nabiki la dejó sentada al lado de Himitsu y salio lento a saludar a los esposos que habían llegado.

Continuará

JOJOJOJOJOJO, creo que volveremos por un tiempo a la comedia, me ha deprimido ver a ese par tan melancólicos por decirlo de algún modo. Así que le damos un respiro y después volveremos…

Esta historia en su totalidad esta dedicada a Trekumy, pues me ha animado mucho a escribir no solo este fic, si no en las publicaciones de nuestro blog.

http : historiasdepoemas . blog spot . com (Ya saben todo juntito)

Un saludo y nos leemos

Anngel


	8. Descubrimiento

Caminó lento por las escaleras y entro en la puerta donde un lindo patito decía Akane y Ranma, ahí estaba ese oso doblemente endemoniado, Nabiki la dejó sentada al lado de Himitsu y salio lento a saludar a los esposos que habían llegado.

Hola familia, ya estamos de vuelta- dijo la feliz pareja, que dejaba sus bolsos en la entrada, Akane sostenía un trofeo; habían vuelto, para quedarse

Hermanita, que felicidad verte así de bien- dijo Kasumi mientras los invitaba a sentarse a cenar.

Si cuñadito, espero que la hayas mejorado con tanta intimidad – afirmo Nabiki, con su tan distinguida ironía.

Hermana gracias, pero me iré a recostar, con tanto viaje estoy un poco casada – Sonrió la menor de las Tendo, mientras besaba la mano de su marido

Subió lentamente las escaleras, quería recorrer las finas tablas del suelo del corredor hasta su cuarto, que albergaba sueños y dulces recuerdos, pasivamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena bástate cómica Himitsu, se encontraba sobre una almohada parecía que la estaba asfixiando- si solo fuera una almohada viva, tal vez funcionaria pequeño, pero como ambos sabemos que las almohadas, no tienen vida, es poco probable- Que hacia hablándole a un muñeco de felpa, sus ojos eran tan vivos que no podía contener las ganas de hablarle igual que P-Chan, lo tomó entre sus brazos y los acunó lentamente, quería pensar que era un bebe que pronto llegaría, con tantos intentos con su esposo, solo les faltaba esa pequeña vida, puso su pijama y se durmió con el pequeño en los brazos.

Efectivamente Tofu, en cuanto me la lleve de aquí, comenzó a mejorar automáticamente, no quisiera que se volviese a enfermar así… - Ranma quien se quedó con la familia en el comedor, hablaba de la supuesta enfermedad de Akane, aunque para esa hora, solo quedaban ellos dos.

Si Ranma te entiendo, a nadie le gustaría que le pasara nada a tu esposa – con expresión de desmedro se pronuncio Tofu ante el comentario

¿Y si vuelve a caer en el mismo estado?

Ranma, después de que uds. Se fueron investigue mas a fondo los síntomas de tu esposa, debo saber si tenia algo en su cuello o en algun lugar de su cuerpo

Tofu, eso no se lo puedo responder, eso pasa a ser parte de nuestra intimidad, ¿No cree? – El joven ya parecía cereza después del pregunta del doctor

Ranma, no me refiero a como es Akane en la intimidad, eso es su asunto ¿Vale?; me refiero a si tenia alguna marca, algun signo de que algo pasara

Ahora que lo dice Tofu, la noche después de que… bueno… eso… yo… emmm??, creo – Ranma ponía las manos en su cabeza – esto…!!, es que, no se como decirlo… Yo??... Bueno ud. Ya sabe??

¿Consumaron su matrimonio?

… - afirmo el joven, que para estas alturas compararlo con un volcán era poco.

Ok, lo entiendo

Note un par de pinchazos en su cuello

Mmm, eso es interesante, calzaría muy bien con la leyenda que escuche

¿Cuál Tofu?

En las posas de Yunseko, hace 3000 años en una de las posas callo un puercoespín que llevaba un murciélago, un ratón y una pelota de hilo en la boca…

Ya, y eso que tiene que ver

Es una especie de bola de pelos, la cual succiona sangre y eso explicaría la anemia y la creciente falta de vitalidad de tu esposa.

Espere

¿Que?

Donde estan las cartas que guarda Akane después de que las reviso

Creo que Kasumi las guarda en el recividor

Ambos corrieron a la sala principal, Ranma saco carta por carta, después de haber sacado mas de un saco la encontró, con miedo mostró la carta al doctor y le dijo bajo – Esta carta llegó desde Yusenko, cada vez que alguien cae en las fosas los demás malditos son avisados – Leyó la carta en voz alta.

_**Estimados Amigos Encantados:**_

_**Es un honol, pala mi, comentales que una cica a caído a una posa encantada, esta, tenia un leotaldo velde y sel muy escuridiza, pues se ha marchado sin sabel donde.**_

_**Les pido que si la encuentlan la ayudlen a superar este catastrofé para ela, polque a la posa que calló, hace 3000 años un puelcoespín que llevaba un mulciélago, un latón y una pelota de hilo en la boca, sel una de las mas desglasidas.**_

Atte. El Glia

Cada uno de los presente se imagino al guia hablando, no era un panorama muy alentador, pero despertaron pronto y corrieron a la habitación del matrimonio, cuando entraron…

¿Oooo?, creo que continuará

¿Quién apuesta por que Himitsu estaba haciendo alguna maldad?; eh??, no se espero que les guste, ya el Próximo es el ultimo y espero que tambien lean el otro fic que subi hace poco, si alguien se pregunta quienes son las profes, una es Trekumy y la otra yo, en misión de raptar a RANMA!!!!!!

Atte Anngel


	9. Dar a luz

Cada uno de los presente se imagino al guía hablando, no era un panorama muy alentador, pero despertaron pronto y corrieron a la habitación del matrimonio, cuando entraron, pero que maldición hacia Himitsu estrujando la almohada de su esposa, poso sus brazos en la débil figura.

Akane, amor despierta – cayeron por sus ojos gotas de sangre, estaba fría, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban amoratadas al igual que sus labios – Mi marimacho

Ranma, debes estar tranquilo, Kasumiii!!!- Grito Tofu

Dime querido

Saca a Ranma de Aquí – El joven estaba histérico, colapsado, no sabia si esposa esta viva o muerta

No – gritaba – mi pequeña belleza… Déjame Kasumi… quiero estar con mi esposa, la quiero a ella, a nadie mas que ella!!!! – gritaba desesperado, cayó al suelo, con lagrimas que nadie sospechaba que ese joven albergara.

A los minutos después salió Tofu del cuarto de la joven pareja, le susurro algo a su esposa y ella corrió a la planta baja.

Ranma, tenemos que hablar

Tofu – instantáneamente el chico soltó nuevamente las lagrimas de sus ojos – dime que esta bien, dime que como la vi era solo un sueño, dímelo…

Ella esta bien – la sonrisa en el rostro del joven se dibujo al instante – Pero hay que investigar, esta comenzando con los mismo síntomas que cuando se fue…

Yo le dije a Akane, no quería volver, temía que su enfermedad fuera estar acá

Debes de calmarte y averiguar que forma tiene esa cosa que se escapó de Yusenko y quien es…

Querido…

Dime Kasumi

No será necesario – dijo la esposa del doctor

Estoy aquí, Lanma Saotome

Guía – Ranma y Tofu dijeron al unísono

Entonces me dice que es una mota de pelos, con ojos grandes y colmillos – pregunto el joven esposo, mientras se tomaba la cabeza a dos manos, esto no podía ser verdad, Kodashi estaba suelta y para colmo, se podía convertir un una bola chupa sangre. Lo mas probable es que ella fuera la que provocara esta maldita enfermedad a Akane… - iré a ver a mi esposa, necesito estar con ella – Ranma subió lentamente y abrió la puerta, la necesitaba.

Pero… ¿Que dichosa broma era esta?, otra vez este oso y esta vez estaba en posición de atacar a la almohada con un cuchillo, esta Nabiki, no sabia cuando parar con esas bromas, la vio dormir tan profundamente, ya habia recuperado ese lindo color de sus mejillas rosadas, pero comenzó a moverse de forma extraña – Akane..- encendió la luz y se dirigió a ella, laa volteo para ver su rostro y despertarla de su pesadilla… Esperen, ¿sangre?... Movió rápidamente a su mujer, reviso su cuello y repaso todo.

Tofu!! – corrió hacia el living de la casa

Ranma que pasa…

Es Akane… Tiene dos mordidas en el cuello… - ambos se dirigieron a la habitación

Esto ya sobrepasaba las bromas de Nabiki, que maldición hacia el oso nuevamente sobre la almohada de su mujer- Ese oso – dijo Ranma entre dientes, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo miró - ¿Qué me quieres decir? – Intentó encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos de perla – Tofu, será mejor que salgas – El joven abrió la puerta del cuarto y le indico a Tofu – Ranma ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo el medico tomando sus cosas para retirarse – Nada estimado, pero pronto averiguare si algo pasa… - Después que el esposo de la mayor de las Tendo salió de la habitación, el joven se recostó al lado de su esposa, luego de apagar la luz y dejar a Himitsu en el mismo mueble donde lo dejo su esposa antes de irse de viaje, fingió dormir, pocos minutos después vio como el dulce osito movió su cabeza y giró sobre la misma posando sus perlas en los ojos atentos del artista marcial, de pronto el pequeño muñeco saltó del mueble y se sumergió en la funda de la Almohada, pocos segundos después unos hilos extraños salieron de la funda para envolver al muñeco y de paso a Akane.

Kodashi… Detente

La bola de pelos salió de la Almohada con los colmillos ensangrentados y ojos de desquiciado pensamiento, los hilos del choapino envolvieron a la Joven mujer que yacía en LA CAMA, la saco bruscamente de la habitación quebrando la ventana – Ranma … - Suplicaba la voz de la joven.

Kodadhi, detente – Reitero con rabia esta vez.

La mota de pelos lo miró con rabia e hizo el amago de soltar a la joven que estaba entre sus hilos, Himitsu por su parte se acerco lento tras la mota con una tetera de agua… Caliente… Ranma al darse cuenta del plan del muñeco corrió a la ventana y tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la trajo de vuelta a la cama, mientras una muy mojada Kodashi, miraba con rabia al trío de seres, mientras se intentaba tapar con lo poco que tenia alrededor para taparce…

Escúchame bien, maldita loca y es la última vez que te lo digo, porque esta vez llegaste MUY LEJOS, estoy casado, ¿ves la argolla en mi mano?, eso significa que NO estoy disponible – se acercaba lentamente a la inquisidora de sus sueños – para ninguna mujer y óyelo, ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer de este mundo, así que o te buscas alguien mas a quien psicopatiar o te vas al manicomnio, porque no te resultará nada conmigo…- Se hacerco y tomó al oso que estaba un poco mojado por el agua caliente – Himitsu, quedate con Akane, mientras yo me desago de esto – luego dejo al muñeco, ya que Kodashi intentaba escapar la tomo de los hombros y vertió sobre ella un baso de agua que se encontraba cerca del.

Ranma!!!, ven rápido – Akane gritaba desesperada mientras el joven se le hacian pocos los pies para correr a su lado – Akane que pasa…

Voy a dar a luz…

Durante el viaje a China sus intentos de ser padres se habían llevado a cabalidad, solo 7 meses después la Joven estaba dando a luz en la Clínica de su Cuñado y Doctor cabecera de la familia.

es un lindo niño – dijo el doctor mientras el pequeño tomó el bisturí cerca del y lo lanzo, llegando justo a lado de la cabeza del padre

Creo que sacó el carácter de la mamá

Ambos se miraron mientras a una delicada Señora Saotome le salía una vena de gran tamaño en la cabeza…

Se llamará Shaoran – suspiró el joven padre

Saotome Tendo – Sonrio Akane mientras pegaba un gran mazo en la cabeza de su esposo, por el comentario sobre el carácter de su hijo…

Fin… Por el momento.

Gracias a los que me han leído, espero les haya gustado, pues el fin de esta era aclarar ciertas cositas que se habían quedado en blanco de la primera historia que publique en la pagina, como lo es el nacimiento del primer hijo de la parejita (a mi parecer) esta era el fondo del fic, ya que la próxima historia que por cierto no es la de los profes, será de cómo nace el 2 hijo…

Bueno eso… Y SORPRESA TREKUMYYYY, NO TE HABIA ADELANTADO NADA, PARA QUE SIGAS LA SERIE XD…

ANNGEL


End file.
